The Quest for an Author
by AnadoraBlack
Summary: Post-winter finale. Regina, along with Henry and Emma, try to find any clues they can about the infamous Author. But their quest might just change everything for Regina - for better and for worse. In wich Regina is not pregnant...at first...read and unveil the mystery. ;) (OutlawQueen, of course, with a bit of SwanQueen and ScarletQueen friendships)
1. Six weeks later

_A/N: Hello readers of the OUAT fandom! I am back, as promised, after this yet-again horrid finale. No, but, seriously, are Kitsowitz EVER going to give us peace concerning OutlawQueen? I'm so angry I had to write something, it kind of happened... ^^ I hope you'll like it._

_As said in the summary, Regina isn't pregnant...at first. i know it can be confusing, but as much as I am personally certain she is canonically, I wanted to put my own twist on it here. And twists there will be!_

_This story will not be long, mostly because I am writing more than I usually am in one chapter (yes I am! don't pretend!) and because I have too many other stories in store that need my complete attention. But I have the whole plot in mind and know excactly where I'm going, so you won't have to worry, this will get its happy ending! :)_

_Now, I'll stop babbling, go and read this shit._

* * *

**1\. Six weeks later**

* * *

"Mom! I've found something!"

It all began like this: a simple, short sentence shouted by her son at the top of the stairs. Regina looked up from the photograph she was, once again, cradling in her lap, wiped any remaining traces of tears – not that it was necessary, Henry always knew how she felt – and hurried to his room.

What she saw could have surprised any other mother. But Regina and Henry had spent a lot of time in that room in the past few weeks, and the huge map of Storybrooke covering one wall, red yarn pulled from little dots to others, as well as the numerous blank books scattered on the ground, none of that surprised her.

"What have you found?"

The teenager pulled his mother towards the map and pointed at the Author's mansion – the one by the sea. "Look at where it is situated!"

She looked indeed. The lake-house – as everyone in town had started to call it – had been built on top of a cliff before the ocean. The road leading to it was almost hidden in the woods, except for those who knew where it was. But she had, along with the Charmings, searched every inch of it, and nothing new was under her eyes. She sighed. "I can't see anything, Henry..." She moved to sit on his bed. This tired her so...

Henry shook his head, the smile never faltering from his lips. "No, I mean, where it is situated _on the shore_!" He pointed again. "We would have been able to see it from the docks, anyone would have! And yet, we only see it _now_!" Regina looked up at that, not exactly knowing where this was going. "We haven't seen it when the curse was up, because it wasn't there! Can't you see?" he moved to sit by her on the bed, "the mansion, and the Author, they came with the second curse, Grandma's curse!"

Regina took a time to ponder those thoughts. She knew, of course, that many things had appeared with Snow White's curse: a seemingly abandoned farm on the outskirts of town, a camp of outlaws... No, that thought made her eyes prickle with fresh tears, she had to steer away from that.

So she looked aside at her son, unable to shake off her natural pessimism. "Henry...I do not keep a record of all people who came with the second curse..."

"_Wrong!_"

Her brown eyes widened. "_Really?!_"

"Grandma and Elsa, they found records of this! Elsa searched through it to find Anna!"

The memory of the Frozen Queen and her babbling sister only made Regina remember what she had lost the day they left. So she stood, whirled around, and could only exclaim: "Let's go and find those records then!"

Henry sprang to his feet happily and grabbed his coat. "Let me call Mom first." He grabbed his cellphone, and Regina exited the room.

It didn't bother her anymore, Miss Swan's presence. Strangely enough, she had found some kind of friend in her after Rob- after everything. She was understanding, and a surprisingly good drinking buddy, as she called herself. Not to mention she was an active part of Operation Mongoose now.

* * *

Emma met them halfway, in Main Street, as they hurried in the true chill of winter – after the fake one of Ingrid – towards the Town Hall.

"Miss Swan..."

Emma smiled knowingly. "Madam Mayor..."

Regina chuckled darkly. "I think it would be useless to tell you once again that I am no longer the mayor... A task your mother has gladly taken over."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Gladly, I'm not sure... She's even more tense than you were sometimes, and that is saying something."

Regina grunted in appreciation. However changed her relationship to Snow White had changed, she sometimes liked when the Princess was bothered by things. Just a little.

They were all welcomed in the hall by Ella, who, after her maternity leave and after giving some mother-child seances, wanted a new job. Snow, of course, provided her with the awful task to be her secretary.

"Your Majesty!" The blonde greeted. "Emma, Henry!"

"I've told you before, call me Regina. I'm Queen of nothing here..."

Ella, as always, ignored her request. "Do you have an appointment with Madam Mayor?"

Emma chuckled. "I need an appointment to see _my mother_?"

Ella bit her lower lip. "I...don't know..."

"Come on, Ella, we only have a tiny little request. I promise."

But Ella didn't have time to answer, for the door to Snow's office opened, and the seven blasted dwarves exited the room, a really red Snow following close behind. "And stop asking! I won't allow it!" She then realised she had an audience, and her stance changed. "Emma! Henry! Regina! What are you doing here?!"

Emma went to quickly hug her mother, infuriating Regina to no end – really, they were still living together, and she hugged her? What were those weird mother-daughter traditions? "We only needed some help about something."

"Of course, come in!"

Regina followed her son in the room that used to be hers, and as always, her nose turned upright in disgust. She, at least, had some sense of decoration, if only professionally. Snow had put horrid bird paintings on each wall, had put a light blue carpet on the black and white tiled floor, and had put vases everywhere. Ugh.

"What can I do for you?" Snow had the decency not to sit behind the desk. Regina would have seriously lost it if she had.

"We wondered where you had put those records you showed Elsa the last time. We might need them."

"The town records?" Snow's brow furrowed. "Why do you need them?"

Henry spoke up, as every time taking the reins of his own Operation. "We might have a clue about someone who came here with the second curse."

"Oh. And who might that someone be?"

"We don't know."

"He or she owns the lake-house" said Emma, her eyes locked to a particularly ugly painting.

"Ah...I see..." Snow's green eyes went to Regina, who shifted on her feet. God, tell her Emma hadn't babbled about their mission! "I put them in the archive section. Belle can help, if you need help."

At the mention of the librarian, Regina spoke up. "No, we won't disturb her. She has enough on her plate as it is."

Henry had come and gone to his "Grandma's" house almost every day since Rumpelstiltskin had left. Belle was heartbroken, as would have been expected. After all, she had forced her husband and True Love out of Storybrooke with no chance to return...

Snow and Emma both nodded their assent. But Henry didn't. But he didn't speak his mind up. Regina knew it already. He thought Belle needed to go out of her misery and to find herself useful again. But Regina didn't agree. She thought that six weeks were far too little to mend a broken heart. Herself still had troubles holding on.

The three members of Operation Mongoose headed towards the archive section of the Town Hall, a part Regina had only visited twice in her time as Mayor. And yet again, one of those two times had been to hook up with Graham, so it didn't really count.

Emma found the heavy books first – she had already seen them, after all. "Which one are we looking in?"

Regina sighed and took off her coat. "All, Miss Swan, all..."

Emma sighed. "Okay, then I'm going to fetch coffee and hot cocoa. I'll be right back."

Henry took off his coat as well and produced a notebook from his satchel. Numerous pages were already black with writing – all his researches about the Author, by then useless. He opened it to a blank page and locked eyes with his mother. "Let's go."

* * *

They were at it for the best part of the day. And found nothing. Or almost nothing.

Regina had been aware of a few additions to the town with the second curse. The outlaws, of course, as well as Aurora and her insufferable prince, but also – and she was learning their names – a few others, like Naveen and Tiana, or Kida and Milo, and a poor lonely soul called Merida. But none really stood out as having the profile of a powerful sorcerer.

The sun had set for a good hour when they called it a night. It had been tiring, and for nothing.

Henry closed his notebook, and Regina was once again surprised to see the huge amount of notes he had taken for what seemed to be a fruitless work to her, and looked between his two moms. Then he looked at Regina. "Can I spend the night at Mom's tonight, Mom?"

It would have made any other laugh at this awkward demand. But not Regina. She nodded, of course she did, she could never say no to this ever-growing boy. "Of course you can."

He nodded and grabbed his bag. "I'll see you tomorrow after school." He pressed a kiss to her cheek and escaped the room with Emma, who waved at her before putting her hands in her pockets as always. Regina was left with her thoughts, and with enormous books to put back in their shelves.

She had felt incredibly thankful when Emma grabbed the book she had been studying the moment she caught sight of Robin's name on the paper. Regina had guessed why she had done it, but she appreciated the move nonetheless. It would have been too painful to see for herself.

When the books were back in place and the hall was locked safely behind her – Snow had let her keep her keys – Regina let her feet bring her wherever they wished.

Unsurprisingly, they brought her to the town-line.

* * *

Those last six weeks, she had gone to the town-line almost every day. And she still didn't know why. It hurt like a bitch to glance at that empty road and see no one, see no archer with dimples and blue eyes appeared at the end of it, but anyway, her feet always had a mind of their own...

The road was slightly frozen as she neared the line. The red paint marking the town's end was almost invisible under the crust, and Regina had only her magic and the feeling of a faint buzzing ahead to stop her from crossing.

All was quiet. Nothing ahead, nothing behind her. The air itself was silent, no breeze, no freezing air to add to this painful scene. Regina wrapped her arms around herself to bring herself some warmth, even if she could have just summoned it. Tears sprang to her eyes again as she relived the parting scene for the umpteenth time. She could see before her Robin as he crossed the barrier, as he looked back and saw...nothing. She sobbed once, twice, then fell to her knees.

Ignoring the freezing feeling of the road under her knees, she sobbed, and sobbed again, her tears turning to ice on the ground.

She remained like this until a rustling of leaves made her gasp and sobered her up.

There it was again.

For days she had had the feeling to be followed, especially after sunset, by a shadow knowing very well how to remain hidden. She had the hair on the back of her neck raise, but every time she'd look behind her, she'd see nothing and no one. Once, she even launched a spell to try and reach the offending follower, but to no avail. This was a professional thief.

She should have guessed, perhaps, who it was, but she had, after all, never met him in person, only heard of him.

So when Regina threw her hand to the side and cast a binding spell behind her, and this time she heard the satisfying groan of a person caught, she didn't expect the person she saw when she stood and whirled around.

* * *

"_Will Scarlet? Seriously?_ _You_ are the little prick who's following me around?"

She advanced on the poor guy looking as if he was going to be her next meal. She hated to be followed. By anyone, anytime.

The thief had the decency to look down. "'Scuse me, you' majesty, didn't know t'was forbidden to follow you, did I?"

She snorted and waved her hand, the binding spell disappearing. "Why are you following me?"

He dusted invisible dirt from his leather jacket and shrugged. "Thought I'd keep an eye on ya, since me mate's gone."

Regina's eyes widened and, for a moment, her mouth opened, as if she was going to answer, or to question, his motive. Then she decided the best course of action was to jut her chin up and pass the man, ignoring him and his foolish endeavour.

"Bloody 'ell, woman!" He hurried behind her until he stood before her, hands up. "Won't ya at least listen to wha' I've go'a tell ya?"

Regina glowered. "_You?!_ You wish to keep an eye on me?! Humour me! But don't think I won't curse your ass sore when I so much as sense you behind me!"

Will smirked. "Then I'll jus' 'ave to follow ya a'ead, righ'?" Regina rolled her eyes and moved to pass him again, but he stopped her. "No, seriously, majes'y, Robin's asked me to make sure ya were alrigh'. And that's wha' I'm gonna do."

"Well then Robin was mistaken if he thought I needed your help. Now, if you may, I want to go back home." She effectively passed him, huffing her annoyance as she did.

The thief only had time to shout an angry "Yer a real pain, d'you know tha'?" before she disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

* * *

When she got back home, Regina puffed herself inside her room, and fell, fully-clothed, on her bed.

Robin had asked his mate to follow her, to make sure she was safe... She didn't know what to think of that. On the one hand, it infuriated her to be followed by such a worthless worm, but on the other hand, she felt the usual pang in her heart at the thought of how much he had loved her all the same. Walking away from her and still, always wishing for her to be alright...

New, fresh tears, threatened to once again escape her, but she didn't let them, instead standing again to freshen up and put on something more suited for sleeping.

It is when she came back from the bathroom and into her room that her eyes fell on the book on her armchair.

It was a blank book she had smuggled out of the Author's house. She thought that, maybe, having one of her own could help find some clues. But, of course, an empty book could not provide any.

This time, however, she took it and opened it on her lap, staring at the blank pages and reminiscing another page, torn in her hands, where an image of herself and Robin Hood had appeared as if by magic. She stared, and stared again, at the white paper, as if willing to see something appear, anything.

And after an intense staring, she decided to take the matter in her own hands. Leaning to the side, she opened a drawer and grabbed a pen.

Her curly and flowing writing appeared on the blank page almost as a blasphemy, but she needed those words out of her mind.

She had never liked to write, but found it to be liberating sometimes. That night was one of those times. She wrote that Marian hadn't been cured when passing the town-line, that she had died on the other side all the same, and that Robin and Roland had stayed in Storybrooke, heart-broken about that loss, but there anyway. That they were safe in her house, loved and loving. Her eyes had begun to spill tears as she wrote, and stained the ink below, but she didn't care.

When her deed was done, Regina cried herself to sleep.

* * *

The following morning, when she awoke, the book was still open beside her, the pen over it.

But as she looked closely, the page...was once again blank.

Grunting in frustration, Regina placed a pillow over her head, and decided to stay in bed until something, anything, happened.

* * *

_He had watched her closely these last weeks. The woman previously known as the Evil Queen. He had seen her interact with the man named Robin of Locksley before he was forced to leave. That is when he decided that, perhaps, just perhaps, this woman deserved a happy ending. But just as he had been considering this happy ending, the man's wife had been cursed, and they had left into a world where he could not do anything._

_He had watched her as she crawled into pain and sadness once again, as she cried, as she isolated herself from the town. He had seen how her pain didn't affect many around her, how some even seemed to revel in her sadness._

_He could not agree with those things. She deserved it. She deserved happiness._

_Not like this little imp who had thought he could cleave himself free of his curse. It was never that easy._

_But this woman, this Regina, she had deserved better, because she had changed for the better reason ever: love. Sometimes, he even wondered how he could have written her such a horrid story anyway._

_So, in the dead of night, as he saw her try and put in words her pain – or maybe her hopes – he took his decision. He'd change all of this. For the best._

_Grabbing his best quill, he started to write..._


	2. Changes

_A/N: Hello and welcome back! I should be honest and say I didn't intend to be back this soon, but the amount of likes and favs and love for this small thing had made me want to treat you with a second chapter earlier than scheduled. ;)_

_It is kind of a filler, but something major happens, and I hope you'll like it. ;)_

* * *

_**_Disclaimer:_**** I do not own any of the characters depicted her, except for the Author. All the others are the propriety of Kitsis and Horowitz, those heart-breakers.**_

* * *

**2\. Changes**

* * *

Regina had been in bed for the best part of the morning when her phone rang.

Groaning, she got finally up, knocking the book off her bed as she did, and hurried downstairs. She felt a bit dizzy, but decided to put it on the fact that she had stood too quickly.

"Hello?" She was still sleepy, and really not in the mood for whatever was on the other line.

"_Miss Mills? This is Nurse Imelda from the hospital._"

Regina's brow furrowed. A nurse? What? Then her heart constricted in her chest. "Has something happened to Henry?"

"_No..._" the nurse had the nerve to be amused, "_Doctor Whale just wanted to know why you hadn't come to your nine o'clock appointment._"

"_My nine o'clock appointment_? I didn't have an appointment!"

"_Well, you were written in the agenda, so I guess you did..._"

Regina put her fingers to her temples. This really was _not_ the time... "And why would I need an appointment?"

Imelda laughed. _Laughed!_ As if she didn't know who she was talking to at all! "_Well, for the baby, of course!_"

The baby. What the hell was she talking about?

In doubt, Regina apologized – even if she didn't understand shit about this – and hung up. She needed a coffee. Or a bath. Or to go back to bed.

When she noticed the hour on her mantle-piece's clock – eleven already! – she decided the coffee was the best option.

* * *

A baby. _What?_ What did she mean?

Regina opened the cupboard to grab the coffee pack, and found it empty. She cursed under her breath and steeped to check the reserve. Nothing.

This time she stood straighter, clearly annoyed. She remembered buying several packs not two days prior. Where had those little devils gone? Was it Henry? Would he have taken two packs of coffee and not told her?

Okay, no coffee. A bath then.

* * *

As she walked back upstairs, Regina, more awake than she had been when she went down, noticed that the door facing Henry's room – usually an empty room that she had secretly wanted to give Roland – was slightly ajar.

Curious as to why an empty room would be open, she pushed the door and gasped, almost falling backwards in shock.

This room had been turned into a nursery. _A nursery!_ A nursery, in her house!

"What the-?!" Regina advanced in the room.

There was a crib in the middle of the room, beige and brown beddings all ready for the new occupant. An elephant plush had been put on the little pillow as if waiting for a new friend. The walls were not all finished – one was only partly painted in a soft brown – and there were a couple of boxes labelled 'toys' in a corner, but overall, this room was lovely.

Regina felt a mild headache appear in her temples. When had this been done? How could she have not noticed the scent of paint, or the fact that a whole room – next door to hers no less – was turned into a nursery? And for whom had it been done anyway? Baby Neal? Charming didn't even let her approach the baby, she couldn't fathom why she'd have a room ready for him anyway...

And besides, this room felt too much like it had been her decorating and not someone else.

Deciding this was decidedly too puzzling for her own good, Regina headed back to her own room. Maybe while she was taking that bath, everything would turn back to normal...

* * *

The bath proved to be the best idea Regina had had in a while. She revelled in the feeling of hot water and scented bubbles around her. She felt slightly sick, not to mention her breasts were sore for no apparent reason.

She stayed in the tub until the water had turned cold, then wrapped herself in a bathrobe and headed back to her room to choose something to put on. She could not possibly remember a time when she had been that lazy or tired to do anything, but this could not do. Henry would surely come back to her house that night and she didn't want to be a zombie when he arrived.

It was when she placed her red dress on her bed that she noticed the book that had fallen on the ground. She picked it up and was about to close it when she realised what her eyes were seeing.

The page was printed! And the following, and the previous! In fact, as she jumped from page to page, a good dozen of pages were now written and drawn, where it had been blank the previous night...

Regina didn't understand anything that was happening this morning.

She sat on her bed and opened the book on the first page. Unsurprisingly, it started with her story. Her mother trying to force her into a marriage she didn't want, Daniel, the stables...her saving Snow White. Then, a good five pages were blank, jumping until she met Tinkerbell and almost met Robin. And this time, as in the page she had thrown away six weeks prior, she was entering the tavern, met him, kissed him...

Her eyes flew over the next pages. She then discovered – despite a few blanks – that she and Robin had run away together, had married each other, until something had happened and they had been separated. The last image depicted her in her Evil Queen outfit, watching in the horizon as the Dark Curse was about to strike...

Regina closed the book. She was completely at a loss as to what had just happened. Why had the book been written? And why this?

She needed to see Henry. And maybe Miss Swan.

* * *

She met them at the Charmings' loft. Thankfully, neither Snow nor her prince were present. Emma and Henry were alone, Hook having left apparently not long before she arrived.

Henry welcomed her with a peculiar hug and a pat over her abdomen. She narrowed her eyes at him, but he didn't notice it.

It's when Emma placed an orange juice before her instead of a much needed coffee that Regina sighed in annoyance. "I really don't want some juice, Miss Swan. I'm tired like never before, I really need coffee..."

Emma's eyes widened. "You want coffee? What about the baby?"

"The baby?" Regina sighed. Not again... "What do you mean?"

Henry huffed. "Mom, you're not going to drink coffee! Doctor Whale said you could not drink that while pregnant!"

"Pregnant?" Regina was glad she was sitting. "Why do you think I'm pregnant?"

Henry shared a puzzled look with Emma, who answered. "Because you are..."

"I'm not-" she cut mid-sentence. Imelda, the phone call... The missing coffee... The nursery... What?

"Regina..." she directed her eyes back to the Saviour, "why do you think you're not pregnant?"

"Because I'm not! I've had my..." she glanced at Henry and silenced the following word, "...two weeks ago!"

Emma's brow furrowed. "You're six weeks pregnant..."

Henry nodded, a goofy smile appearing on his lips. "I even have the picture! I went with you when you had the...how is it called again?"

"Ultrasound." Emma provided for him.

Henry nodded and stood from his chair. "I'm gonna fetch it!"

While the teenager was away, Regina gasped, feeling tears prickle her eyes. What was happening to her?

"Regina..." a soothing hand touched hers, and she met the sorry green eyes of Emma once again. "Start over. What did you come here to tell us?"

"I-I..." she took a deep breath, this was far too much, "I received a call this morning, the hospital. I missed an appointment apparently. Then I realised there was a nursery next to my room where there hadn't been last night... And the book..."

"The book? What about it?" Emma turned around, her eyes looking for Henry's storybook, and Regina shook her head.

"Not Henry's, mine... I took one from the Author's library, I thought...I thought I could alter things if I wrote in it myself. But it erased itself. Then this morning, some pages had been written. It changes my whole life...or at least good chunks of it."

She produced the book from her bag as Henry got back down, clutching a black and white picture in his hands. He settled it aside, though, as his grey eyes fell to the printed pages. "It's not different from mine. But why are there blanks?" He sat and got through the pages. "It ends with the Curse. Strange. Mine has more in it..." he stood as if to fetch the other book, but both his mothers stopped him.

"No!" Emma raised her hands. "This is important. Regina, I trust you when you say this was...different...yesterday. But Henry's and my memories are clear. You discovered you were pregnant two weeks after Ingrid died. You and Henry chose the furniture for the nursery and Mom helped you put up the crib and paint the walls. Tinkerbell has gone and bought toys with you."

"I haven't done all these things... Or I don't remember them..."

Emma nodded. "I believe you. This is really strange... Something, or someone, has altered reality..."

"We know who it is, though, don't we?" Henry looked up from the book. "The Author!"

Regina shook her head incredulously. "But why? Why would he changed my life like that? Why would he make me...pregnant?"

Henry's brow furrowed as if he was trying to remember something. "I-I...don't remember. There is something important...but I've forgotten it."

"So have I..." Emma seemed really angry. "I don't like not knowing. I've had my memories wiped before. I really don't like it..."

There was a silence, and then Regina's eyes fell on the picture Henry had brought down from his room.

Her finger shook as she took it and glanced at it. It felt so surreal... The previous night, she had gone to bed heart-broken and empty inside – literally – and this morning she woke up with six weeks and more of memories she didn't recall, and a baby in her womb.

"Do you need to lie down?"

She shook her head as her brown eyes locked onto the little bean on the picture. "No, it's...a lot to take in but...I think I'm alright..."

* * *

An hour later, the three exited the flat after having decided the best course of action was to check the Author's house again and see if all the books had been altered.

In front of the house, they were met with a waiting figure though.

Regina rolled her eyes and sent Emma and Henry ahead of her as she walked to the offending figure. "I thought I told you I didn't need your chaperoning me!"

The thief shrugged. "Wha' if I don' want to do it either?"

"The don't!"

"I made a promise, didn' I? I ten' ter keep me promises!"

"Good for you!" Regina threw her hands in the air and hurried behind Emma and Henry. To her pain, Scarlet followed.

"You'll warm up ter me, I promise."

"Keep your promises, thief. This is never gonna happen."

She could almost fell him smirk as he shadowed her all the way to the lake-house.

* * *

"So... Robin has asked him to keep an eye on you, then?"

Emma and Regina were inspecting the living-room for a thousand time while Henry and Regina's new bodyguard were upstairs.

Regina sighed. "Apparently he has."

"Good idea. We can't always be there, and who knows what is outside waiting for you?" Emma's brow furrowed again, as if she was again deep in concentration. "It's really weird and annoying... I feel there is something, or someone, dangerous out there, but I can't remember what or who..."

Both women remained silent until Henry came barrelling in the room. "Mom! Mom! Come and see! The books have disappeared!"

"What?!" both exclaimed before following.

When they entered the library, they quickly realised Henry was right. The shelves where empty of any book. They had all disappeared.

Will stood before one shelf, his hands in his pockets. "Interestin'..."

"What is?" Henry hurried to the thief.

"There's dust on these shelves. As if there 'adn' been any books on it eva."

Regina approached and had to admit he was right. The shelves were covered in dust, almost to the point where it looked like years had passed since they had last hosted any book.

"I seriously can't understand anything that's happening to me today..."

Will looked at her. "'Ave you drunk yersterday nigh', Yer Majesty?"

She threw him a look.

"I have an idea!" All looked at Henry. "Pinocchio! When he was August, he was a writer! Maybe he knows something and remembers it from when he was August!"

Emma grimaced. "I doubt this would ever bring us somewhere, kid."

Henry shrugged. "We ought to try, though, don't we?"

Will chuckled. "Wha' an enthusiastic li'le man! I'm in!"

Regina launched a finger in his ribs. "You're in nothing at all! I said I didn't want you to follow me everywhere and I meant it!"

"Alrigh', alrigh'!" He stepped back. "I'll wait fer ya then."

"Fine!" She sent him away and sighed. She felt so tired...

Henry walked to her. "You should go home. You look tired."

"I am, Henry, but going back there when I don't understand what's happening would be worse..."

Emma nodded. "I understand your point, but I doubt we'll find out today. Why not head to Granny's for a hot cocoa?"

Regina nodded tiredly. "Good idea, Miss Swan."

* * *

_He might have changed a little too much at first..._

_He realised it then, as he eyed the Queen and the Saviour as they entered the diner with their son. Making her pregnant would have been enough. But he really wanted to change her fate and change her from villain to hero, more drastic measures had to be taken._

_What he had in store was even bigger than a meeting that shouldn't have taken place and a baby that could have been conceived._

_He turned on his heels, greeted the Sheriff and his wife as they passed him in the street, and when he had turned the corner of the street, he poofed himself back to his lair. The book laid there, several pages still blank. Scribbles laid beside the book and he checked them again._

"_I still have something for you, my dear..."_

_He took off his coat, lit a fire with a single wave of hand, and took his quill once more..._


	3. Henry, meet Henry

_A/N: Hello my dearies and Merry Christmas a little later than proper! ;) I hope you have spent it with your loved ones, and I wish you the best New Year's Eve ever!_

_Now, here come a slightly shorter chapter, but there wasn't much to be said this time - which doesn't mean nothing important happens: something BIG happens (and there's a hint in the title)!_

_I can warn you, if the Author's rewrites have puzzled you before, it's nothing next to what I have in store for next chapter. It's when my big baddie appears, and I bet anything you want that you can't guess who it is! ;)_

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**** I do not own any of the characters depicted her, except for the Author. All the others are the propriety of Kitsis and Horowitz, those heart-breakers.**

* * *

**3\. Henry, meet Henry**

* * *

As they had guessed, Pinocchio didn't remember anything in particular from his time in the body of the infuriating August. So when their little talk with the boy was over, Emma drove Regina and Henry back to the mansion, and the former Evil Queen prepared diner.

She had thought the events of the day had been the weirdest yet...and she was mistaken.

She had just put the oven on for the roasted chicken when the doorbell rang.

Henry sprang from his spot on the couch. "I'll get the door!"

Regina wondered for a moment who it might have been, but didn't give it more thought. It could have been Miss Swan again...or worse...Scarlet. She didn't really care. She ghosted a hand over her still flat stomach and a small smile appeared on her lips. It might be the weirdest thing ever, being pregnant by magic, but she was also ecstatic. If she didn't see Robin ever again, at least she would have something to remember him by. A child. Who hopefully would have his dimples and adorable smile.

"Hey Grandpa! You're early! Mom is in the kitchen!"

Regina's brow furrowed. _Grandpa?_ What was Charming doing at her house, alone no less, when he could have just called?

In a moment of folly, she wondered if it couldn't be Rumpel who would have reappeared in town. But no, it was impossible. If there was a way to cross the town line again, she'd have known.

She turned, wiping her hands on her apron, and she almost had a fit right there and then.

In the doorway, smiling down at Henry...was her father.

He was wearing modern clothes, of course – a woollen dark blue jumper over black breeches – but still sported his sideburns. He crossed her gaze and smiled wider.

"My darling... Sorry for being early. I had a call from Snow White telling me some things had startled you today..."

Regina leaned back on the counter, her hand missing the hot stove from only a hairsbreadth. "D-Dad?"

Henry appeared at his grand-father's side. He opened his mouth then closed it, and his grey eyes lit with recognition. "Mom? Is Grandpa not supposed to be here?" She couldn't do much but shake her head. "Okay. Come and sit down."

Her father's smile faded and he hurried at her side. "Regina? My darling, is everything alright?"

She stopped him, moving away as if he was about to hurt her. "Don't...touch...me...please..."

He turned to his grandson. "Henry? Would you please explain what is happening?"

Henry helped his mother on a chair, and shrugged. "We don't actually know. Things change around Mom for no apparent reason, but for us it's just the way it is... This morning, she could not believe she was pregnant..."

Henry Senior looked at his daughter with worry in his soft brown eyes. "Regina? Why are you afraid of me?"

She closed her eyes and placed a hand on her forehead. The headache was coming back. "I'm not afraid of you...I just...Dad..." she opened her eyes again, tears glistening in them, "I killed you."

"What?! What are you saying!" He hurried to her side and ignored her flinch as he grabbed one of her hands and grasped it tight.

"Dad...I killed you...to enact the Dark Curse."

He had a joyless laugh. "No you didn't. You didn't enact the Curse."

Regina's brow furrowed again. "I didn't? Then who did?"

Her father exchanged a puzzled look with his grandson. "I-I can't remember."

"Neither can I..." Henry turned the oven off. "Go to the dining-room, both of you. I'll take care of the diner."

Regina didn't protest and let her father – her dead father – lead her to the dining table. He sat next to her and encompassed her hand in his again. "My darling... Tell me... Why do you believe you killed me?"

"Because I did, Dad, I did..." tears appeared in her eyes again, "and I'm so sorry. So so sorry..."

Her father leaned in and kissed her forehead as he used to do all those years ago. "Don't be. I am not dead. I'm right here with you. With you, Henry, and this little one to come into the world."

Regina let herself lean in his touch and realised he really was there. It was surreal, completely nuts, but it felt so good...

There was a silence, and then she straightened, and wiped her tears away. "Tell me your version of the story."

"My version?" His brow furrowed, but he nodded. "You didn't enact the Curse. Someone else did, although I can't remember who. I was imprisoned by this someone, who was blackmailing you into doing his bidding." Henry reappeared with two plates and settled them onto the table. "Under the Curse, I was Bill, the local farmer. Henry was visiting me often, and we bonded naturally. When Miss Swan broke the Curse and I remembered who I was, I came to you. Ever since, I've been at your sides through the good and the bad."

Regina couldn't quite believe this. She had no memory of these times. Only remembered the bad. His heart in her hands as she threw it in a fire.

"It's all written in the book, Mom. I can fetch it for you."

She looked at Henry and nodded. "But take mine, please. It's not complete, and I think I prefer it."

Her father's hand didn't leave hers, and it made this all much more real somehow...although she still thought that the following morning she'd wake up from this so peculiar dream...

* * *

_**It had taken him far too long to assemble this team of villains, too long... He wished for nothing else than to return to his ancient life...to his dagger...and make everyone pay.**_

_**Rumpelstiltskin could not be called a diligent man. And certainly not a kind one. True, he had changed when he had met Belle. She had changed him, had moulded him into a more loving person. But see where it had brought him. His own wife, the love of his life, had betrayed him and sent him into exile.**_

_**He could not forget.**_

_**He could not forgive.**_

_**The sea witch pulled her truck over to the side of the road, and he got out, leaning on his cane. This too he could not forgive. The return of this blasted limp of his.**_

"_**What now, imp?"**_

_**He turned to the black-and-white-haired taxidermist. "Now, my dear Cruella, we wait for sunset."**_

"_**Why does it always have to happen at sunset?" Ursula sighed, but stopped the engine nevertheless.**_

_**Rumpel walked forward until he could see the red line on the road. Of course, with the cloaking spell over the town, he could not be sure no one was on the other side seeing them and warning their beloved Sheriff...but he had deliberately chosen a secluded spot far from the main road.**_

_**He looked at the sky and leaned on his cane even more. The sun was low already...not long now.**_

_**His plan held only if he had not been mistaken about the stars in the sky. Unbeknownst to anyone – including Belle, he had kept a token from his short time in the Sorcerer's house. A token that had once belonged to his arch-enemy – the pirate.**_

_**He turned to his tow associates for the time being. "Bring the stones."**_

_**Cruella snarled and produced a pouch from the pocket of her fur-coat. Rumpel took two stones from the inside – a bright red ruby and a icy blue sapphire.**_

_**They had, of course, acquired them by force. They might have been few magic left in the human world, but there was more than enough for what needed to be done.**_

_**He placed the two stones onto the sextant, that started to glow purple.**_

"_**And now?"**_

_**Rumpel sighed. "If you keep asking this, dearie, you'll stay on this side of the line."**_

_**Ursula huffed but thankfully remained silent.**_

_**The sun disappeared over the horizon, and the sextant glowed brighter. Rumpel held it high and asked his two accomplices to hold onto him. The stars aligned in the sky, the sextant glowed...and all three disappeared.**_

_**The road was left silent once more, safe for a couple of bats out for a hunt...and a man hidden behind a tree. He was holding a backpack from which he produced a cellphone. He dialled a number, and sighed in relief when the person took the call after only one ring.**_

"_**Marian? The Dark One has returned to Storybrooke. We have to warn Regina."**_

* * *

_He was proud of what he had achieved that night. Yes, very proud. The second part of his master-plan concerning Regina Mills had been taken much more easily than what he had expected. Then again, to see one's dead father once more was less disturbing than the apparition of a child._

_He was lucky that nothing bad had happened yet._

_He was aware, of course, than the silly imp had found a way back – he always did. But he was not worried. Regina and her friends would handle him easily. More than easily._

_Now, he only needed one more piece to his chef-d'oeuvre. But he needed sleep first._

_It could wait at least one more day..._


	4. Respite

_A/N: Happy New Year everyone! I was thinking about treating you a bit today, so here comes a brand-new chapter! It's kind of a filler, I know, but some things still happen here, as usual. And I wonder if you'll find the hint about the Author's identity hidden in here. ;)_

_Enjoy, and I wish you the best of years!_

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**** I do not own any of the characters depicted here, except for the Author. All the others are the propriety of Kitsis and Horowitz, those heart-breakers.**

* * *

**4\. Respite**

* * *

Regina woke up the following morning with a dull need to vomit. She thought for a second that she'd have to get used to it, because it'd last some time still, but stayed in bed, grunting in unease as her hand, once more, ghosted over her stomach.

This was almost too much to handle.

The worst, perhaps, was not what was happening around her, but the fact that she had no clue to why it was happening. Of course, she knew, perhaps with the most exactitude she'd ever had that week, that it was the Author's doing. But she'd be damned if she knew why he was changing, turning her life upside down...

It struck her at that moment of thought that he was changing her life for the best. She was pregnant with her True Love's child – who apparently was also her husband – and her long-dead father had come back from the netherworld. She also apparently had not enacted the Dark Curse, but no one could, for the moment, remember who had done it.

If she had a go as to whom, she would have bet on her mother. Because, in the book, she wasn't dead...or so it seemed.

Cora would have been able to cast such a curse to change her fate, of course. To try and have the life she'd always wanted. A life where she'd be in charge. The sole catch, perhaps, was that she'd have wanted to be royalty...something that was sorely missing from cursed Storybrooke...

Regina grunted again and decided she'd better get up and get dressed. Her dad – how weird to actually think that – had promised to take her to breakfast at Granny's, and it was an offer she could not refuse.

They had caught up with each other's stories the previous night, Henry helping with the loopholes concerning Regina's part of the story. Apparently, Henry hadn't gone to find Emma to counter his mother. In fact, it had been her who had asked him to go. She still had her memories intact, as did Rumpelstiltskin, although he had, obviously, not been on her side at first. She, alongside the Saviour, had managed to break the Curse and to bring back the happy endings...except for hers...

They had noticed Robin's absence quite early on, and Regina and Snow – her not-so-surprising ally – had plotted to go back to the Enchanted Forest to find him and bring him back.

Yes, this was all very nice. It made her almost sound like a hero...

Except she had no recollection of herself being one...and no one seemed to remember who was the true villain in the book...

She also, quite early on that night, discovered that, if she had wielded dark magic before, it was light magic that flowed through her veins now. Making her Emma Swan's almost equal.

Oh, how everything was twisted... It gave her a mild headache far too early in the morning...

* * *

As promised, her father came to fetch her at nine. He was extremely supportive of her in the light of her lacking memories – or altered ones, she really did not know what to think anymore. He offered her his arm, and they left into the chilly morning.

Soon, Regina discovered another yet consequence of her story being altered. Everytime they'd cross some inhabitant's path, they'd greet them fondly, sometimes even shaking hands with her. When the dwarf Happy even planted a sloppy kiss on her cheek, Regina almost had the instinct to curse his ass away, but her father's grip on her arm made her refrain.

"You are not the villain here. Everyone likes you, and supports you..."

She let out a heavy breath into the air, smoke erupting from her lips... Oh God...

When they entered the crowded dinner, things didn't get better. Granny – with a sickly smile that made her look to Regina as if she was going to take her crossbow out and fire an arrow between her eyes – offered her a hot chocolate on the house with a couple of maple syrup pancakes. Her foxy grand-daughter greeted her with a toothy grin and walked her and her father to a free table – even going so far as to flirt with her dad, what was wrong with the girl?

But the worst, perhaps, was how the Charmings walked up to her and sat next to her as if it was totally normal. Snow kissed her cheek while her infuriating husband shook hands with her father.

"How are you today? Henry explained some of what has been happening..." Snow leaned in, "although I must admit I can't really imagine what it's been like..."

Regina sighed and passed a tired hand over her face. "It's...tiring. Yesterday, when I woke up, everyone hated me, I wasn't pregnant, Dad was...not here...and you'd surely not have greeted me with a kiss..." she had a humourless laugh.

Snow rolled her eyes. "Come now, Regina... You've saved my life more times than I could count and we've been friends for years. Of course I'd greet you with a kiss!"

"Well...I can't recall any of it, so..."

Snow's brow furrowed and, when their order had been placed before them, she began to list all those times they had supposedly spent together. Indeed, Regina seemingly had saved the princess' life more than she could count. Snow had also been the one to help her smuggle out of the castle to meet with Robin and she had been their sidekick for long years before she met Charming and had...other...interests.

But Regina...couldn't recall any of this...as usual.

* * *

Snow was in the middle of a very boring tale about how Regina had been trying to make her see sense during the Curse – when Mary-Margaret, her bigoted alter-ego, had hated her with a passion – when the door of the dinner snapped open and a very dishevelled Will Scarlet stumbled inside, his brow eyes scanning the room until they fell on Regina.

He hurried to their table and almost tripped over a handbag before he landed more or less safely before them, panting as if he'd been running for some time.

"Regina..." he took a deep breath, "I've jus' come from the woods. The Dark One...he's back."

"What?!" Regina almost stood, but Snow placed a calming hand on her arm and stared at the thief intently.

"How do you know?"

"Well, Yer Majesty...I was mindin' me own business...ya know, the usual," Snow snorted, "when I saw 'im! He's with two ladies I've never seen before. One 'as black and white hair."

Regina exchanged a look with Snow. "Cruella DeVil." she sighed. "So he has found a way back... We have to be very careful. If he has brought Cruella and another with him, he's surely not here to talk about baby showers and such..."

Charming nodded. "I agree. I'll patrol the woods with Emma to try and find them."

Snow shook her head. "No. He knows how to hide. And if he's back here, he has his powers back..." she glanced at Regina. "Although...Regina and Emma together could possibly fight him and win."

Regina started a little at this affirmation, then she remembered. Light magic. Right. She shook her head. "For once, I agree with David. We have to know what they mean to do first... I doubt the imp means well, but anyway... I wouldn't risk anything before I was sure."

They all agreed and David and Snow soon followed Will out of the dinner and to the sheriff station.

Regina's father placed a careful hand in hers when he noticed she was deep in thought. "What is it, darling?"

She shook off her thoughts and shrugged. "Just a feeling...that something bad is going to happen... If you don't mind, I'd like to visit Gold's wife when we're finished."

He nodded without another question.

She wanted to make sure the Dark One's dagger was safe before she went by her day. Because if Rumpel found his dagger...then God help them...

* * *

_**Boston was a big city, much bigger than Storybrooke, and Robin still had to carry a map around most of the time. But there was one route he knew by heart – the way to the bus-stop that would bring him to the outskirts of town...and close to Storybrooke.**_

_**He was turning the key and opening the door when he was assaulted by his son, as had been his habit as of late.**_

"_**Papa!"**_

_**He took Roland is his arms and went to greet Marian as she was packing three bags with useful things.**_

_**She had gotten used to this strange world much more easily than him. But then again, he guessed that was because she knew she could never go back to a world with magic...if she didn't want to die a painful death...**_

_**She met him with a smile and nodded to the bags. She had cut her hair just under her ears, but for the day, she was wearing it in a ponytail. It made her look like a native. "I'm almost finished. Where are we heading first?"**_

_**He set Roland down and shrugged. "I thought we could perhaps set a camp in the woods around the town-line. Maybe if I watch some more, someone else might come...or the spell might be broken."**_

_**She nodded. "I did well to pack food then. Even if there is a small shop not too far, I'd rather not leave you behind, in case you...manage to enter town..."**_

_**He nodded and sighed. "Marian, I-"**_

"_**No, don't do this again. We've had this conversation before. You belong with Regina, and as much as I am grateful you came with us in this land, I'd rather know you with the one you love." She zipped the last bag closed, and straightened. "I took a leave of absence from work anyway. So it's settled."**_

_**Robin nodded again. He knew he would not win this fight. "Then let's go."**_

_**Roland tugged on his sleeve and he looked down at his son. "Where are we going, Papa?"**_

_**Robin smiled, and for the first time in weeks it felt true. "We're going to try and find Regina."**_

* * *

_He didn't like it. At all. Had not anticipated this either._

_The imp was looking for him as well._

_But he would not, ever, write him a happier ending. If Rumpelstiltskin wanted to be happy, he could have been countless times before. When his wife was at his side. He made his own fate, and he, he who Storybrooke's people had come to call the Author, he would not write this coward a happy ending._

_So he waved his hands and made all his things – books, quills, parchments, clothes, food – magically fit in a bag, and disappeared in a mist of white._

_It was time he wrote the last part of his plan._


	5. The Evil King

_A/N: Hi there! I'm sure by now all of you has heard about the events in France. I've been particularly touched by these events. Not because I'm living literally 40km away from France, but because I am very fond of caricaturists - we have some of the best in Belgium - and that this attack was, to me, just as barbaric as the murder of Jesus by the Romans or of Socrates by the Greeks. Some just don't like to see their truths ired right in their ugly faces, I guess..._

_Anyway, I had initially planned to update on Wednesday evening, but I think you can understand I did not have it in me. Laughter had left my soul as if Dementors had settled above my house... But now I am back, and I will be fighting. Fighting for my freedom of speech. Because I have one._

_This chapter, I'm afraid, is quite action-packed. The mysterious real villain appears - and I don't think any of you will have seen it coming - and the final battle is coming._

_As I said at the beginning of this story, it won't be half as long as Sunsets and Dawns. I had thought it much shorter, so I think 10 chapters is a maximum. But it won't be finished today, that I can assure you._

_Now go and have fun!_

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**** I do not own any of the characters depicted here, except for the Author. All the others are the propriety of Kitsis and Horowitz, those heart-breakers.**

* * *

**5\. The Evil King**

* * *

_**Something strange was happening in Storybrooke, and Rumpelstiltskin did not know what or why. When they crossed the town-line, he and his little associates, the first thing he did was to cast his blasted cane away. The second was to magically poof all three of them to the library. And if Belle had been there, then he'd have done what she deserved. He'd have ended her life.**_

_**But when they got to the secret cave beneath the building in search for Maleficent, he could not shake a surprising feeling off his skin. Something was changing. The air itself felt strange, filled with magic. A magic he had not felt in years.**_

_**When Ursula tried her own magic and two tentacles sprang to life to lift two lanterns high in the huge place, a figure appeared in front of the trio, and Rumpel snarled.**_

_**"Who's here?"**_

_**Someone – a woman, apparently – tutted. "Come now, dearest. Is it a way of greeting an old friend?"**_

_**The Dark One's brow furrowed. "Maleficent?" The figure approached, and indeed, Maleficent appeared, clad in a black dress and purple coat. "You were supposed to be **_**dead****_!"_**

_**"I am not, obviously..." she chuckled. "You've brought us company, how nice!"**_

_**"**_**Us?...****_" the question trailed down as another figure erupted from behind a rock, the tall and lean frame of a man whose face he had not seen in ages._**

_**The man had been, in other times, a gentle soul who wished no one ill. And yet, now, he could not have been more menacing. A ball of fire cracked in his right hand, the left one holding a bit apple. His brown eyes, that Rumpel remembered kinder, lit with downright malice.**_

_**"Dark One...so good of you to join us... We thought you had been trapped on the other side for good!"**_

_**Rumpelstiltskin opened his mouth as if to question this set-up – it had to be a joke, or a trap, there was no other explanation – when an invisible wave of magic passed above them. The same magic he had felt before. So much powerful than his own...**_

_**His eyes closed, as did those of his two companions, and a breath later, a smirk was appearing on the wizard's lips.**_

_**"King Daniel...how good to see you..."**_

* * *

Storybrooke awoke to the biggest change in its history yet.

Regina, who had spent the evening with her father and the Charmings, awoke with a strange feeling nagging her. She stood and got dressed, the unease not leaving her once.

When she reached the kitchen, Henry stood from his post and came to encompass her with his arms. She realised he had been crying.

"_Henry?!_ What's happened?!"

The young boy entangled himself from her arms and she then realised the presence of two others: her own father, who was sporting a sorry and slightly worried look on his face; and Will Scarlet, who had been invited in by someone who was going to be heavily reprimanded for doing so.

Henry's grey eyes met hers. "Dad is back. Killian has seen him come out of the library with Granddad."

Regina's brow furrowed. "Your Dad? _Neal?_ But, it is a good thing if he is alive, isn't it?"

All three men in her presence shared surprised looks, then Henry moved away from her, an astonished look in his eyes. "You don't know?! It's something that wasn't true before?"

"What wasn't true before?"

Her father stood from his chair and came to take her arm, gently leading her to the living-room where he sat her in an armchair, away from the hard tiles of the kitchen and despite her incessant question.

Then he planted his brown eyes in hers, and sighed deeply. "Henry's adoptive father, Regina... _Daniel_. Your first husband."

No sound, no exclamation, left her lips this time. The blow hit her like a hammer on top of her head. Her brain stopped working for a second, rendering her numb and completely unaware of her surroundings and of what had just been said.

Then she blinked, slowly, and gulped. "Daniel and I were married?" Her father nodded and patted her hand. "But...how..." her first instinct would have been to rejoice, but then, she remembered Henry's tears, and the grave looks on her visitors' faces, "...why isn't it a good thing?"

Henry Senior exchanged another meaningful look with his grandson, who manoeuvred Will out of the room, muttering calmly that it was probably better if they were left alone for a bit. Then he came back with his book.

Placing it carefully in her hands, he opened it on the first page...

* * *

_The sables. Regina and Daniel had been meeting there in utter secret for weeks – months even, and Cora hadn't yet discovered them. One day, Regina saved the life of a young princess going by the name of Snow, and her mother had immediately fathomed the thought of her daughter marrying Snow's long-term-widower father, Leopold._

_Daniel, to make sure such thing would never happen, asked for the help of the Dark One, who taught him dark magic to counter Cora's wishes. When she came for his heart, he struck her and ran away with Regina._

_Snow's father protected them from Cora, alongside Henry, for years. But Daniel's magic had taken a steep price on his soul. He had become darker-minded, and craved more power. He killed Leopold and stole the kingdom from his daughter Snow, who remained imprisoned in the castle, where only Regina ever visited._

_Regina became Daniel's queen, although her love for him had faded into nothingness, and he forced her to learn dark magic to be his pawn. Whenever he wished for something he could not attain, he sent her. Her beauty and her powers rendered his enemy useless, and often dead._

_One day, Regina tried to end her life, only to be saved by a rogue fairy named Tinkerbell. Tink showed her her real True Love – a man in a tavern with a lion tattoo. When they met, Regina fell easily for Robin Hood, and agreed to elope with him. But she could not do so without Snow, and she helped the princess escape, taking her in her adventures._

_They lived, all three of them, for a long period of time, alone in the woods. Snow befriended Red, Robin befriended Little John and Will Scarlet. In utter secret, Regina and him got married in the woods._

_But such happiness could not last. Daniel was after them – Regina and Snow, who he considered had been the real instigator of his wife's disappearance. Snow managed to save herself and met Charming – later succeeding in reclaiming her father's kingdom – while Regina was taken prisoner by her husband, stripped of her magic, and locked away in a tower far from her love._

_Robin himself was stripped of his memories of her and travelled far, where he met Maid Marian and married her in a marriage of convenience. They had a child, Roland, while Regina suffered alone, forgotten._

_When Snow reclaimed the kingdom, she freed Regina. But when Daniel enacted the Dark Curse, she could do little else than watch as it destroyed the Enchanted Forest._

_In Storybrooke, she and Daniel adopted a child, Daniel wishing an heir whom he could teach everything to. Regina gave him her father's name, as he, like many, had disappeared with the curse. Unknown to her, he was living hidden in a secluded part of town._

_When the Curse was broken by Emma, Daniel ran away along with Maleficent – mysteriously spared from the death David's sword would have brought her – and rejoined Regina's mother, Cora, who too wanted revenge on her daughter and those who had altered her particularly well-thought plans._

_Regina and Snow went alone to the Enchanted Forest to try and find Robin. They brought Cora back with them, along with Aurora, Mulan, and Hook. Snow effectively killed Cora, and Daniel disappeared from town._

* * *

Regina closed the book.

Henry was sitting on the floor, his eyes searching hers, but her gaze remained unfocussed, dazed, amazed perhaps.

The Author had completely changed her life. Completely.

Daniel, her Daniel, sweet and loving Daniel, had taken the persona of the Evil King – a man driven my lust for power, and hatred towards anyone who stood in his way – including his wife.

Her son's hand came to hers, prying the book away from her, and she grasped his fingers for dear life, her gaze coming to life in a crazed moment where her bottom lip started to tremble with emotion.

"Henry..." she gasped, and her son came to hug her as tight as he could.

Her father joined, his own strong arms holding her tight, taking away the pain, the shock, and perhaps also the bizarre relief that shook through her.

Then, after a long moment of silence, Regina entangled herself from the hug, wiped her eyes free of the tears she had not noticed, and took a deep breath.

"So...my life is like this then... I am a hero, a martyr, and Daniel is the villain."

Henry nodded. "Yeah, he is..." a dark glint settled in his eyes. "He even sold me to Pan, you know. I guess I'm just calling him Dad still because I'm used to it. Honestly, he doesn't deserve the name..."

Regina caressed his cheek, amazed again at how things could have been thrown upside down by ink and quill.

She stood abruptly. "I need to find the Author. Know why he's done that to me."

Her father stood as well but shook his head. "You cannot. With Daniel back in town, if he ever learns of your current situation, he'll come after you, and heavens know what he'll do to your child." Hearing the fear in his voice, she covered her stomach with her hand. "David is searching for Rumpelstiltskin. Let him and his daughter deal with it for now. Will is here to make sure you are alright."

For once, she did not discuss the thief's role as her bodyguard, and nodded, sitting back down.

"Yesterday, when we went to Gold's shop, Belle said she didn't have the dagger. But if Rumpel finds it...hell will break loose."

Henry shook his head and sat beside her. "It won't, Mom. Belle gave the dagger to me." Her eyes snapped to him, her heart filling with fear at once. "Don't worry, I didn't keep it. I buried it where my castle was. She said he'd never guess I had it, and probably wouldn't kill me for it."

Henry Senior nodded. "And she is right. He would not kill his last link to his beloved son. While with her...I'm afraid he won't be as lenient..."

Regina closed her eyes. Too much. This was too quick, too much.

Then she breathed hard and look up to the heavens, although they were invisible, hidden by the ceiling. "Please give me my Robin back..."

* * *

"_**Regina is **_**what?!****_"_**

_**The infamous Evil King stood from his make-shift chair, rage embedded in his every gesture, but one hand raised by his teacher stopped him on his tracks.**_

"_**Yes, she is pregnant with the archer's child. Or so Maleficent here says." The witch nodded, and he nodded back. "But don't forget that she is not the only one responsible for such an...event. If you really wish your vengeance to be complete, then it'll be wise to wipe out every one who has ever made the mistake of crossing you."**_

_**Daniel's lips opened in a sick smile, but he remained silent.**_

_**Maleficent then snarled. "I'll take the Charmings. That brat of theirs owes me a sword in the chest."**_

_**Rumpel nodded. "Yes... Why don't you and our King here take out two stones in one throw? Take care of the only threats to us here: Miss Swan and Miss Mills." He paused. "I'll take care of...my wife."**_

_**Cruella smirked. "I myself owe Snow White a good fight. She stole some...goods...from me once." She patted her fur coat. "It would have been so lovely with puppy-skin."**_

_**Ursula nodded. "And she stole a mermaid from me."**_

_**Rumpel nodded at that. "Yes. I think we all have found our own little entertainment. Now, Majesty," Daniel looked up, "I believe we said you also needed to take out a certain archer?"**_

_**Daniel's smile widened. "With pleasure. I'll do it slowly. And I'll make sure she watches."**_

"_**Then there's only one catch. A certain curse around the town-line."**_

_**Daniel shared a look with the witch by his side and clicked his fingers. Both disappeared in a purple mist of smoke.**_

_**Rumpelstiltskin smiled. Vengeance. How sweet it would be...**_

* * *

Je suis Charlie.


	6. Good will always prevail?

_A/N: Hello there readers! Back a lot earlier than scheduled, you have my Dream Team friends and freakmates to thank for it, because they've asked for it and I can't refuse them anything. :p_

_Anyway, as I've just come back from work and am tired beyond measure, please forgive any typo or bad writing - haven't had the time to beta it. ;)_

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**** I do not own any of the characters depicted here, except for the Author. All the others are the propriety of Kitsis and Horowitz, those heart-breakers.**

* * *

**6\. Good will always prevail?**

* * *

"Regina!"

The Queen whirled around, her bodyguard instantly taking a pathetic boxing posture as the Saviour ran to them, Henry in tow.

"What is it, Emma?"

"It's Daniel...he...he and Maleficent are attacking Granny's."

Regina glanced at Will Scarlet and nodded once. The thief took out his cellphone and walked a bit away to call for back-up.

It had been a week since the big changes and since she had learnt of the "true" nature of her and the others' story. In fact, as much as her own version was printed in her mind, she was starting to get used to the way people treated her now...and even if she wouldn't admit it out loud, she liked it.

"When has it happened?"

Emma took out a deep breath after her long run. "Not ten minutes ago. Henry and I were heading there for breakfast."

"And the others? Rumpelstiltskin, Ursula, Cruella?"

Emma shrugged. "For now, we don't know."

Regina nodded, then looked over at Henry. "You have to hide. We cannot have your grand-father searching for you. You'll go with Scarlet."

Said thief walked up to them again, his brow furrowed. "Yes Majesty, I'm supposed ter be lookin' after ya, not the kid!"

She glared at him, effectively rendering him speechless. "You'll do as I say, Scarlet. I'll be in good hands."

He nodded frantically and gestured Henry to follow him as he hurried down the street towards the edge of the woods.

Regina looked back at Miss Swan. "And now?"

Emma sighed. "And now...we take down your husband."

Regina sighed and nodded, following her as she hurried back up the street.

She'd see Daniel again for the first time since she had "killed" him... But this time, he'd really try to end her life... And she wasn't sure she'd have the heart to stop him.

* * *

"_**Hurry, Roland, hurry!"**_

_**Behind him, his son was running, his small backpack trailing on the forest ground and leaving a deep mark within the leaves. Marian was beside him, a professional bow she had brought online – whatever that meant – in hand, her brown eyes surveying the area.**_

"_**Robin, they're gone."**_

_**The archer shook his head. "They can't be. They won't be."**_

"_**Yes, they are, I'm sure of it."**_

_**He stopped, and she followed. Roland reached his parents and groaned as he let his bag fall on the ground.**_

_**Two figures had erupted in the trees near their make-shift camp earlier. The tall and lean figure of a man, and the thin and menacing figure of a woman. Both had magic. They had taken down the barrier shielding Storybrooke from the outside world, then had chased after them around the town-line before, apparently, disappearing.**_

_**They had by then reached the main road. The red line was shining a few feet from them.**_

_**Marian lightly pushed him forward. "Go. I fear Regina might be in danger."**_

_**He met her eyes. "What about you?"**_

"_**We'll go and camp a little further from here. They wouldn't know we stayed."**_

_**Robin nodded, then grabbed Roland, whispering sweet nothings to him before kissing the top of his head and settling him back on concrete soil. Then he quietly hugged his wife, who kissed him on the cheek, before grabbing his bow and making for the town-line.**_

"_**I'm coming Regina..."**_

* * *

"Oh, this is so sweet..."

"Sickeningly sweet, I might add..."

Snow White and Prince Charming jumped a little as two figures appeared in a mist of smoke, two tentacles lashing into thin air as they recognized Ursula and Cruella DeVil.

The princess' first instinct was to grab a weapon, any weapon, and she grabbed at a nearby fallen branch while David took out his gun. "What do you want?"

Cruella tutted, sharing an amused smile with her accomplice. "Now now, Snow... We only want to play a bit..."

Snow was grateful for Red's babysitting today, really grateful. Because Neal's presence at this precise moment would have been terrible. "How did you find us?"

"With a little bit of help, of course, but here is not the subject."

"What is then?" David threatened, clicking the safety off the gun.

"Killing you, of course!" Ursula lashed a tentacle forward, and Snow squealed.

* * *

_**Everything was going according to plan. His minions were scattered around town to try and battle those who were the most dangerous for him, while he was free to roam his shop to try and find his dagger.**_

_**What he hadn't counted on was that Belle was not alone.**_

_**His teeth gritted as he took in the five dwarves, armed with pickaxes, crossbows or a single and harmless broom, all standing in front of his wife who, instead of the fear she should have felt, stood unwavering and certainly shuddering, her blue eyes locked onto his harshly.**_

"_**Leave us." He waved a careless hand in the air and the five offenders disappeared from view, leaving him alone with his...spouse.**_

_**She remained behind the counter, hard, unimpressed. "Rumpel" she greeted coldly.**_

"_**Belle" he countered. "You know why I am here."**_

_**She huffed. "It isn't here."**_

_**A sickly smirk appeared on his lips. "Then you will tell me where I can find it."**_

"_**No, I won't."**_

"_**I do not think you are in any position to refuse me, dearie." Another wave, and she had her hands bound before her. But still, she did not bulge. Did not look afraid at all.**_

_**Rumpelstiltskin advanced on his wife so that his face was almost touching hers. "Where. Is. It."**_

_**Belle closed her eyes one second, then opened them again, and the loathing he saw in them was almost enough to make him back away. "I will not tell you."**_

_**He nodded, almost impressed. "Well, you will forgive me for what is to come, then."**_

* * *

When they reached the diner, its roof had been torn off and thrown carelessly onto the road. Wood panels and boards were flying in the air as a mad laugh echoed around them.

Maleficent stood, waving her hands in the air as she did her deed, and she laughed, laughed and laughed again.

Regina swallowed a lump in her throat and raised her own hand. A filament of white magic erupted from her fingers and whipped the witch's in front of her, making her drop her current victim and whirl around.

Her smile didn't falter. "Ah, Regina. Finally."

As she said those words, a purple mist appeared next to her and in it appeared Daniel. Regina almost started at the look of him, for it was him and yet a completely different man she had in front of her eyes.

He wore the regal attire of the Enchanted Forest – one that would have matched her most alluring dress back there – and looked upon her as if she was the filthiest patch of dirt he had ever set eyes on.

"Regina." Even her name sounded like filth in his mouth.

She swallowed. 'It's not him. It's an Evil him.' "Daniel." she tried to sound as cold as he, but failed somehow.

"It is time we settled the matter between us, don't you think?"

Emma, beside Regina, growled, and her palms started to glow white. "Last time I let you live, you kidnapped my son... This ends here."

Daniel's harsh gaze turned to the Saviour. It could have burnt her on the spot with its violence. "_My_ son, Emma Swan, _my_ son!" He glanced at his accomplice. "Kill her."

Maleficent snarled. "With pleasure." A ball of fire appeared in her hand, and she engaged combat., pushing Emma away from Regina while she was left facing her old flame...her evil husband.

"Now, it is apparently down to me to silence you...this time for good." Daniel raised his hand and produced a ball of fire.

Regina shrugged out of her contradictory thoughts when it flew towards her, and dismissed the ball with a wave of her own hand.

Then, and because the book had not answered her questions, she asked, loud and clear: "What have I done to deserve your hatred?"

Daniel laughed, a joyless and terrible laugh that sent a shiver up her spine. "You dare ask! You cheated on me! With an archer! You...betrayed me! You conceived a child with another!" She could see the rage boil inside of him until it spilt. "I hate you!"

Another ball of fire flew towards her, and this time, Regina thought to counter.

* * *

_**Belle lay on the floor of the shop, hands bloodied, face bruised, crying. Her numb fingers tried to grab her phone and to compose a number, but the screen was soon too red to see through, and she groaned in frustration and pain.**_

_**The door to the shop chimed open, and a voice called her name. She answered. "Hook!"**_

_**The pirate entered her sight and cursed. "What has he done to you, love?" He knelt beside her, but Belle pushed him away, her urgency making her breath itch.**_

"_**You have to go. Henry...he knows Henry has the dagger."**_

_**Hook froze, then his lips thinned in a hard line. "Where is the kid?"**_

"_**In the forest. With Robin Hood's men."**_

_**Hook took out his phone and dialled a number. "Whale? Come to Gold's shop now!" He then hung up and nodded his thanks before hurrying out.**_

_**Belle let out another strangled cry of pain, but let go to the darkness. Henry might be saved still...**_

* * *

"Stop this!"

Regina was countering an umpteenth curse sent her way, and she was starting to feel the strain on her body. She was pregnant, and as such was tired quicker, but also, the toll of white magic was a stronger one than that of dark magic.

Daniel, facing her, lifted a hand a smiled wickedly. "Tired, are you?"

Beside them, a few yards away, Emma was yelling at the top of her lungs as she sent Maleficent flying into a mail-box. The witch got to her feet and retaliated.

Regina looked from her ally to her foe. "Why are you doing this?" she asked tiredly. "You could leave here, and live a better life."

"I don't want a better life. You've stripped it from me!" He launched another curse at her, and this time, she did not have time to stop his hand. She felt a harsh breath leave her lungs as she was sent flying backwards and into a lamp-post, knocking her head hard as she landed on the ground.

She groaned in pain but did not have time to stand as Daniel approached her and bind her hands.

His brown eyes, once upon a time looking upon her with love, locked onto hers with a sickly glee. "I had planned to wait for your lover to be here, to make you watch... But it'll be better if I tear the brat you are carrying out of your womb and show it to him." He lifted a hand in which gleamed a knife...and yelled in pain as an arrow pierced through it.

Regina's eyes immediately searched for her saviour, and her heart leaped in her throat as she watched Robin march on them, another arrow notched. Without hesitating, he fired it, but Daniel disappeared before it reached it.

A few yards away, Maleficent disappeared as well.

Regina watched as Robin hurried by her side...and fainted, a horrible head-ache tearing through her temples.

* * *

"_**Come now, Henry... I know you have it."**_

_**The young boy watched helplessly as the Merry Men were all tied to a tree, his grand-father's hand high in the air as he was ready to strike them dead.**_

_**Henry shook his head. "No. If I give it to you, you'll hurt people again. You'll help my Dad."**_

_**Rumpel had a cruel laugh. "Help him? He is nothing! The day he sent you to Neverland, he ceased to be a friend. Now, Henry... I promise... I won't hurt anyone. I need it to defeat Daniel and his pawns. Not to help them."**_

_**Henry had a moment of doubt. Once more, he glanced at his protectors, rendered powerless by the force of the curse upon them. He sighed. "No. You hurt Belle. She would not have told you I had it if you hadn't."**_

_**Rumpel rolled his eyes. "Henry... Belle is my wife. I love her more than anything. I could not hurt her. Not ever." He was thankful in that moment that Henry did not have the same power than his Swan mother. "She told me because she trusted me. I promise. No more betrayals."**_

_**Henry hesitated. One breath, two breaths, three breaths.**_

_**Then he slowly nodded. "Alright, I'll show you."**_

_**Rumpel smiled, a triumphant roar settling in his chest.**_

_**At last... Revenge.**_

* * *

_A/N: Oh yes, also...I said 10 chapters, didn't I? My mistake. 8 is the count. :p I haven't much more to talk about, sorry. This was, after all, going to be a crack-fic. And it is... XD_


	7. Death is a sweet revenge

_A/N: I'm back! :D I honestly don't know why I've been delaying this update, but I think I might subconsciously don't want this to finish so quickly... I thank each every one of those who have expressed their love and wish for this story to carry on longer than eight chapters, but to be honest, all good things have to end, and this will end soon... The plot was a short one, I'll admit, but I can't stretch it anymore, sorry._

_I warn you, this chapter is filled with angst at the end. **StorybrookeGirl** may have a bad influence on me. Sorry about that. Prepare the tissues._

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**** I do not own any of the characters depicted here, except for the Author. All the others are the propriety of Kitsis and Horowitz, those heart-breakers.**

* * *

**7\. Death is a sweet revenge**

* * *

Regina regained consciousness with some difficulty. She became aware of her surroundings, but could not open her eyes, for they felt as heavy as lead. Then she felt as if the right side of her head had been wrapped in something sticky, as well as a slight sting on her left shoulder.

Next to her, a monitor started bleeping as she had become to recall the events before she blacked-out. Daniel...Robin...

"Doctor! She's awake!" said a feminine voice she could not quite place somewhere in the same room. At the same time, a hand encompassed the place where hers should be, and her heart leaped in her throat.

"Robin..." she managed to croak.

"Ssssh..." he soothed her, "don't speak."

A set of footsteps approached, and her eyelids were forced open, a harsh light blinding her as she groaned at the aggression. "Sorry, Regina, I had to check." Then her eyes closed again, but felt less heavy already. "She had a bad concussion, but she'll be fine if she doesn't stand up too quickly. And I'd advise not to crumble to the ground anymore than necessary."

Regina had a joyless laugh and coughed when it hurt her ribs a little. "Always a pleasure, Whale."

The doctor chuckled, then she heard him exit the room, accompanied by the nurse, do doubt.

Robin sighed deeply at her side. "You scared the hell out of me." His voice was almost as low as a whisper, but he could convey his fear so easily that she found herself wishing she could reach for him at this precise moment.

So she tried to open her eyes again, and managed it after the hospital light stopped blinding her, and carefully turned her head to see him.

He hadn't changed one bit during the time they had been apart. Same blue eyes settled on her with utter affection, same green jacket, same ugly scarf, same dimples, same soft smile. She tried one of her own. "I'm safe now. You saved me."

He smiled back and stood a little to place a kiss to her forehead. "Anytime. You know that."

"How...?"

"I came to the town-line twice a week until I saw Rumpelstiltskin and some other people manage to enter town. That's when Marian and I decided we had to warn you, and we camped near the wishing well. Then yesterday morning, the spell around town was lifted by two people I had not seen before."

Regina groaned as she sat up slowly, and he arranged her pillow behind her to make her feel more comfortable. "Yes, well, I have some things to tell you. To fill you in the craziness that's taken place here."

"It'll have to wait, I'm afraid." Both Regina and Robin looked over at the door, and Henry Senior walked in, his face grave. "Henry has returned from the woods with William." Before Regina could come up to conclusions, her father lifted his hand. "He's perfectly fine. But I'm afraid the Dark One has his dagger once more."

Dread filled Regina's veins at once. This was what they had been fearing since he had returned. If he had the dagger, heaven forbid all the things he was about to unleash on the whole town in retaliation for his exile.

She let out a heavy breath, and Robin squeezed her hand harder, even if silently doing so.

Her father sighed. "Snow and David will be here shortly. They were attacked as well, but they're alright." A shadow passed in his brown eyes. "The same cannot be said about Belle."

Robin's head snapped up. "What happened?"

"She's been tortured. We can only guess by whom." He sent the archer a pointed look. "She was in such a bad state that Viktor put her in an artificial coma."

Regina groaned and looked up into the ceiling. Hell. He was about to unleash hell.

Her father walked to the bed and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I'll be back with Henry. He is watching over Belle for now." He straightened up and nodded at Robin. "It is nice seeing you again, Robin."

The younger man watched as he left the room, his blue eyes widened in awe. "Who was that? I don't recall meeting him..."

Regina chuckled darkly. "This...was my father." His eyes snapped at her, widened even more. She sighed. "It is time we had that filling up conversation."

* * *

_He had been witnessing the whole process, a frown never leaving his face._

_Rumpelstiltskin proved to me much more of a threat than he had thought. While he had sent his minions to attack the four people who could possibly take them down, he had gone to his wife, and tortured her._

_He had watched, frozen in place, as the imp broke the person who had loved him the most. Who still did, deep inside. He could not interfere, it wasn't meant to be, was against his own rules, but his two hands were balled up in fists, and when the wizard left his victim bloodied and crumbling to the shop's floor, he had waved his hand, making sure no fatal damage would be done to her. For the mental damage, though, he had no remedy._

_He had gone, next, to witness as Snow White and her husband fought against Ursula and the cruel animal-killer. He had watched silently, hidden in the shadows of his own magic, as David Nolan wounded the sea-witch by firing a shot in one of her tentacles. He watched as the princess knocked her own opponent with a branch. And he watched as both villains were taken for the scene in a purple cloud._

_He had not meant things to be this way when he had changed the book. But then, he knew the repercussions for such magic. And if 'magic always came if a price', that magic had an even bigger price._

_He was standing in the middle of the road, in the woods, knowingly waiting for the Dark One to appear. He knew he was looking for him. And had left a trail for him to follow._

_When he did, in his dark red mist of smoke, he, the 'Author', didn't move._

_Rumpelstiltskin's face was distorted by rage, a snarl ever forming on his thin lips. The only thing lacking to this picture of old was the scaled skin._

"_So it was you."_

_He nodded. "It was me."_

"_Why?"_

"_You know why, Rumpelstiltskin. Villains don't get happy endings."_

_The Dark One smirked, the sight frightening to anyone who would actually fear him. He produced his dagger from the inside pocket of his battered suit. "I have my dagger back. And you know what that means."_

"_Yes, I do. It means you want to enact revenge on Storybrooke. And me."_

"_Indeed I do. And I'll start with you."_

_He made an ample gesture with his dagger, and a surge of magic powerful enough to stop a train in its course was launched at the unmoving sorcerer._

_At the last moment, he raised a hand, and the dark magic bounced on an immense shield made of pure light, that pushed it back towards its owner. When it had dispersed – scarring the trees around in the process – the Dark One stood there, his eyes widening in surprise, and even a little bit of fear._

"_How is it-?"_

"_Possible?" He shrugged in amusement, and took several paces forward. The wizard watched this advance with weariness. The roles were quite reversed now. "I am the most powerful sorcerer there ever was, Rumpelstiltskin, and ever will be. I am immortal, and ten times the man you ever was." He passed the frightened little man, and walked calmly in the opposite direction._

_The Dark One launched a heated "I'll find a way to kill you!" that meant he had not quite forgotten his rage during their stand-off, but he did not answer. He had other things to attend to._

* * *

Robin sat on the edge of the bed, completely dumbfounded. "We are..._married_?"

Regina smiled softly. "It appears that, in another version of history, we are, yes."

The archer laughed awkwardly. "Well...that's unexpected."

"Something else is unexpected." She said slowly, and when he met her eyes once more, her fingers went to her stomach.

She let it dawn on him, and when it did, she watched as he comically opened his mouth and closed it again several times, making him look like a fish out of water. "You. Are...?"

"I am. But I wasn't when you left."

He nodded without understanding. "Right. This book thing."

"Yes, this book thing." She reached for his hand and placed it on top of hers. "It's still yours, you know."

His blue eyes widened once more, and a small smile appeared on his lips, making his dimples appear and her swoon.

When his gaze met hers, she could swear she had never been looked upon with so much love. He stood and leaned towards her to seal the moment with a kiss. Against her lips, he said "I am so happy right now nothing could ruin this moment..."

"_Robin?!_"

The archer jumped away from Regina and could do little than stand there when Snow launched herself at him and drew him in for a hug he had not known he deserved.

Regina chuckled. "Except that."

He chuckled back but hugged the princess back. "Nice seeing you too, Your Highness."

"Stop that." Snow swatted his arm with her hand, then turned to Regina. "You okay?"

"I've been better, but I'm fine. You?"

David, who stood at the door, spoke up. "They tried, and they failed. But we don't know where they are now."

"Apparently, teaming up with a pissed Dark One." Regina paused. "It appears Gold has his dagger again."

Snow's face lost all colour. "Oh."

"Yeah."

David sighed and passed a hand over his face. "We need Emma. _Now._"

"Where is she?"

"She was checking on Robin's Merry Men with Hook." Robin looked up at the prince, who lifted a hand. "They're alright. Rumpel has left them mostly unharmed. Will was filling her in what had happened, apparently."

Regina looked at her...husband – she'd never get used to that – and smiled. "He did a wonderful job at pissing me off daily, by the way."

He smiled smugly at her but dismissed her attempt at humour. "I suppose we need to get ready for an attack?"

"Yes we certainly do!"

He nodded. "Then let's choose neutral ground. The forest. Less casualties."

"If we manage to stop him. Them." Snow's face was frozen in a frown. "I need my bow."

"I'll lent you one." Robin said, and with a nod between them, they stood and made to leave the room. At the last moment, he glanced at Regina and sent her a small smile. "I'll see you both later."

And she knew he wasn't talking about David...

* * *

_**They'll pay. They'll pay. Those were the only thoughts that crossed Rumpelstiltskin's mind as he stared into the distance. All of them. They'll pay.**_

"_**And now?"**_

_**He didn't turn, but if he had, he'd have seen Maleficent, a big bruise forming on her cheek where Miss Swan had thoroughly punched her, Daniel, his hand barely healed, Ursula, one of her tentacles wrapped in a bandage, and Cruella holding an ice-bag to the back of her head. What a bunch of useless idiots.**_

"_**Now," he snarled, "we end this."**_

* * *

It had all been decided quickly. The Merry Men's camp was where it had to happen. Emma and Hook had been quickly filled in by phone and had asked Robin's men to gather as many weapons as they could, while she surrounded the place with the best protection spell she could.

When Regina arrived, weak but standing on her two feet, with David, the so-called 'resistance' was well organised. Henry, who stood apart from the others, his eyes slightly red with crying, saw her and hurried to her to hug her tight.

"Mom."

"I'm alright, Henry. And Belle will be fine."

"I told him. I'm so sorry. He said he hadn't hurt her." He started sobbing again, and like when he was a little boy, she soothed him by passing a hand in his hair and humming quietly.

"It's alright, baby."

"Regina!" Emma hurried to their side, and Henry untangled himself from her arms. "Are you strong enough to fight?"

She nodded once. "I am."

"Good. I could need some help here." The Saviour sighed as she usually did in a moment of stress, then she stared at Henry. "You stay close to Killian."

He nodded and kissed Regina before going to the pirate's side.

Around them, every Merry Man had a bow in hand, arrows notched and eyes around the camp. Except for Will Scarlet, who, as usual, had decided to piss her off.

"Yer Majesty, need some 'elp?"

She sighed as Emma left her with a smirk on her lips. "No, I don't need help."

"Well, technically, t's still me job ter look after ya."

"And technically, I could still turn you into a frog."

He chuckled, then shrugged. "Suit yerself. I've been a bloody statue once. Can't be much diff'rent."

She rolled her eyes, then lifted her hand in defence as figures appeared in the woods ahead.

* * *

With a quick shout, David had everyone in a circle, Regina and Emma in the centre of it.

"What do you want?"

One of the five figures stopped, still too far to be fired at, but his identity was clear as he yelled "Nothing, except to kill you."

Regina tempted the impossible. "Gold, stop this nonsense! You'll only harm the only people who still...appreciated...you." She knew she had better kept her mouth shut as soon as she finished her sentence.

One sickly laugh erupted from him in the distance, then all five started laughing.

Rumpel continued with a clear, simple order. "Kill them all."

It all became a bit confusing after that.

Robin's men fired arrows at the quickly approaching villains, but Rumpel, with a flicker of his dagger, made them all disappear. Daniel was the first to attack, his features once more torn by rage, his eyes settled on Robin, his hand still red from the arrow that had pierced it.

Maleficent launched herself at Snow and David, a laugh erupting from her lips as she engaged them. Cruella merely took a small handgun from her fur-coat, and pointed it straight at one of the Merry Men, who soon crumbled to the ground, a hole in his chest. Ursula, on her left, threw her tentacle – since the other one was still injured – at Killian, who was protecting Henry, and the pirate took his cutlass to slash at her.

Regina soon realised that no-one was targeting either her or Miss Swan. And it made her quite uncomfortable.

When Cruella sent other one of Robin's men to Death, she could not take it anymore and raised her hand, sending the woman to fly into a nearby tree. Her move made the villain growl and, when she raised herself to her feet once more, a dagger shone in her hand.

She never reached Regina. An arrow soon found her in the chest, and she fell, her eyes forever opened into nothingness. When Regina glanced aside to thank Robin, her eyes narrowed as she saw that it had been, in fact, Will. He winked at her, then turned to Maleficent, who had managed to disarm Snow and who had pushed David to the side, where he was helping Robin battle Daniel.

* * *

Emma let out a cry of fear when a tentacle closed around Hook and squeezed, and she got distracted for a moment, a moment Rumpelstiltskin took at his advantage.

Appearing in his red mist of smoke, the wizard's hand closed around the Saviour's neck, and Regina could only watch as he leaned down, whispered "Goodbye, Miss Swan" to Emma, before his dagger sank into her chest.

Henry, nearby, screamed at the top of his lungs. Hook, who had successfully cut Ursula's appendage from him, cried in anguish. Snow and David, distracted from their current battles, were put to the ground.

And soon, the whole resistance was reduced to naught.

Daniel came to Regina and harshly pushed onto her wounded shoulder to make her kneel. When she yielded, she caught a glimpse of Robin, knelt next to Will where Maleficent surveyed them.

Next she looked over at Henry. He was launched over his mother's dead body, tears streaming from his lips. Next to him, Hook, to his knees, was a mixture of rage and despair.

Emma Swan was dead.

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin paced in-between groups of opponents, often stopping in front of Regina, his dagger still shining with the Saviour's blood.

"How foolish you all were, thinking you could best me, us, with a child who did not know how to use her magic, and a stupid girl who never could embrace the true darkness of her heart..." his eyes settled on Regina. "Now, I am afraid you are all going to die. It's only a matter of 'who first'."

Daniel growled. "The archer."

The Dark One shrugged. "Do whatever you want."

Daniel advanced on Robin and grabbed him with his jacket, sending him into the middle of the clearing, where everyone could see him. Could see him die.

Regina and Robin's eyes locked in an instant, and his gaze told her not to be afraid, that she'd be alright, that it was not the end of the world. But it was. It was the end of her world.

Daniel raised his hand to strike, but then, thunder and lightning growled from the side, and all eyes settled on a solitary figure leaning on a tall wooden stick.

"_Stop this folly!_"

* * *

_A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry... Don't burn me alive, please. I'm a sucker for happy endings and this might not be as shitty as it looks._


	8. Villains don't ever get happy endings

_A/N: Here it is, the end of this story! Thanks again to all those who have been following this, reviewing or merely reading. It really means a lot to a writer to know his or her work is appreciated._

_I'd like to thank even more my freak mates Colleen, Ilaria and Dee who have been my most regular readers, and who I may have turned slightly bonkers with this story... XD I hope you like this ending._

_I'm a sucker for happy endings. Sorry for those of you who crave angst._

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**** I do not own any of the characters depicted here, except for the Author. All the others are the propriety of Kitsis and Horowitz, those heart-breakers.**

* * *

**8\. Villains don't ever get happy endings**

* * *

"_Stop this folly!_" the cry erupted from the man's lips, and the scene froze. Not like it would have frozen naturally – with everyone looking at him and stopping what they had been doing – but truly magically froze.

Daniel's hand was still in mid-air over Robin's head, and Rumpelstiltskin still had a sickly victorious smirk on his lips. But his eyes conveyed nothing more than utter fear at that moment. Regina, whose head was frozen in his direction, watched this new feeling wave over the Dark One with curiosity and a little elation. Who could possibly invoke fear in Rumpel's heart?

The figure approached the clearing, and the more visible he became, the more Regina, too, felt fear rise in her veins. She knew that man.

Tall, looking in his mid-fourties, he wore long dark blue robes on which were embroidered stars. The stick he was carrying was carved with leaves and runes, and his deep grey eyes seemed far older than anything, or anyone, in his direct vicinity.

With a wave of his hand, all the 'heroes' were unfrozen. Robin's first instinct was to hurry to Regina's side and to help her to her feet, where he embraced her tightly and kissed her hair wherever he could reach her.

"You're alright, you're alright, you're alright..." he kept repeating, although more to himself than to her.

Around them, others embraced. Snow and David, whose eyes were spilling silent tears as they stood over their daughter's body, tried to comfort Henry, who refused anyone to touch him as he protected his mother with his own frail form. Hook stood a little to the side, leaning on a tree that barely helped him stand, his blue eyes devoid of all feeling. It was as if his body was an empty shell.

Will walked to where Regina and Robin still stood, entangled, and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. Robin released Regina, but kept one of her hands in his, as he shook his friend's hand.

The thief even tried a trait of humour, but it passed unnoticed in this moment of horror.

Regina pulled herself free of Robin's grasp, and walked to the sorcerer, who was watching her approach, a small knowing smile on his lips.

"I know you." was the simple phrase she uttered quietly as she reached him.

"Of course you do, Regina."

His smile was familiar to her, and soon, a wave of memories entered her mind, although not summoned by her but by him. When she was a child, a man soon visited her and her father when Cora was away. He was kind, and often offered her toys to play with, or flowers that never withered. Her father called him "brother", although she knew they weren't linked by blood. What was his name again...?

"You're Merlin."

The sorcerer's smile widened, and with an ample wave of his hand, the sun pierced through the clouds, illuminating the scene. The Charmings', still grieving over their daughter's lifeless body, turned to him. "Yes, that is the name most people know me by. Merlin. Emrys. I have been given other names over the centuries, but you used to call me 'Uncle'." Regina remained silent, awed by his presence and the power that exuded from his very frame. He was magic itself, that was evident.

"But...after all I have done... Why have you changed it all?"

Merlin's eyes turned to hers again, and for a moment, despite his years, one simple feeling passed over his gaze: affection. One of his hands came to her cheek. "Because you did not deserve to suffer like you did."

Regina felt like a child again under his gaze. For a second, she saw herself sitting in front of a fire, a brand new wooden horse whinnying and trotting in front of her as this man looked upon her with a sad smile on his face. She placed her own hand on his. "Thank you."

He nodded, then retreated.

* * *

Addressing the whole clearing, he tapped his staff onto the ground. "This has lasted too long." The villains, who had remained frozen during this exchange, moved again. Daniel and Maleficent fell to the ground in a mock reverence, while Ursula remained prostrated next to a tree, nursing the stump of her severed tentacle.

Only Rumpelstiltskin still had it in himself to fight. He whirled around to face Merlin, and a heinous snarl left his lips. "I told you I'd kill you!" He raised his hand, but froze again as Merlin merely lifted a finger.

"I have left you destroy enough lives, imp. Now it is time I reversed what havoc you have been breaking on this town." A book – no, _the_ book – appeared in the air next to Merlin's head, a quill floating next to it as if waiting for instructions. "Once upon a time," the quill started writing in a shiny black ink, "the Dark One was stripped of his powers." Rumpel let out a deafening scream of both anguish and fear, and the dagger he still was gripping slipped from his hand, dispersing into dust in the air. Merlin stared at him as a father would do an impetuous child, then his gaze turned to Daniel and Maleficent. "And his villainous minions were no more than that: minions." Nothing changed in the air as they too were stripped of their powers, but the way their shoulders fell in despair.

As last the sorcerer walked to where Emma still lay, and he sighed. "Too much blood has been spilt. No more." The quill flew over the page, and a breath later, Emma sucked out a deep breath.

Snow let out a cry and launched herself onto her daughter, nearly knocking poor Henry to the ground from where he too was embracing his revived mother.

With a quick glance around, Regina realised all those who had been killed – Robin's men, and even Cruella – had been brought back to life. Even Ursula's tentacles were now intact. And that was to her that he was walking now.

"You, witch, are an indispensable part of the seas. I will spare you today. But know it is not for you, but for the life that thrives in the ocean." Ursula nodded sheepishly, and Merlin turned from her.

Her came back to Regina, and smiled one last time. "I hope our paths cross again, dear child." And just like that, he disappeared. Devoid of all ostentatious mist of smoke or anything else. He just ceased to be there.

* * *

It took Regina some time to realise what had just happened.

She did, however, come back to her senses when Rumpel tried to flee the scene, limping on his bad leg and whimpering like a wounded dog.

With a whirl of her wrist, he was frozen on site. "Or no! No more hiding! I have a far better place for you – all of you," she added while staring at Daniel and Maleficent, "to rot and leave us in peace!" Another whirl, and all three were bound together around a tree.

Robin's hand found hers again. "I don't know what's just happened, but I am glad it did."

She chuckled and nodded. She too was a little incredulous as to what they had just witnessed.

Emma, at last, pushed her mother and her son off of her and stumbled to her feet. Hook's good arm found her, and she glanced up at him thankfully. Fortunately, she did not engage in an awkward snogging session right there and then. Regina would have hated one of those.

"Care to tell me what the hell just happened?"

Snow erupted in nervous giggles, and soon, everyone followed.

Except one person. "All bloody men'al those bloody royals."

For once, Regina agreed.

* * *

Storybrooke quickly became, once more, the peaceful town it had been...some time prior...once...well, I think anyway.

Regina, and Robin with her, became more and more accustomed with the perks of their altered reality. One of those perks was being warmly welcomed everywhere they went. One of the disadvantages was Snow's constant presence at their side. 'It'll be just like before. Just us.'

To what Regina seriously wanted to answer 'God, kill me' but decided not to because it made Robin laugh more than anything else.

Will Scarlet, too, was following them almost everywhere, but strangely enough, Regina didn't mind more than that. In fact, she had even secretly begun to like the thief...to a certain extent.

Marian and Roland had even been visiting, the maid being freed of the Snow Queen's curse, but preferring her life in the real world.

Rumpelstiltskin, Daniel, Maleficent and Cruella were all locked away in the asylum under the hospital, their only visitors the nurses that brought them food. Regina had made it clear that the imp should not receive anything that could help him commit suicide, something he was apparently keen on doing. She would not let him have such an easy demise.

Ursula, according to Merlin's instructions, had been freed, and with the help of Ariel and another mermaid, she was lead back to her seas in the Enchanted Forest. With a little luck, she'd remember being spared.

In fact, the only bad thing on the agenda...was Belle's coma.

* * *

It lasted for four whole months, during which Henry, and Snow, visited the librarian almost every day, but to no avail. The monitors still bleeped with the same monotonous slow pace, and she never opened her eyes. Quickly enough, her room was filled with books, flowers, and a lot of Henry's latest drawings.

Regina and Robin were coming out of Whale's office, a brand new ultrasound in hand, when Henry came hurrying at their side. "Mom! Mom! Belle's awake!"

Regina followed, Robin in tow, his hand still tucked in hers. It scarcely left hers anyway, in fear, perhaps, that they'd be separated again. In his free hand, the outline of a foetus, one name above it: "Locksley boy".

When they reached the room, Belle had been unplugged from her respirator, and was blinking in the blinding light of the neons. When her blue eyes fell to Regina and Robin in the doorway, she croaked a feeble "What happened?".

Regina looked at Robin, and both chuckled. "It's a loooooong story."

* * *

_A/N: Wow, that was shorter than I intended it to be... oO But there wasn't much else to say, I'm afraid... And yes, the OQ baby is a boy, because although I'd just love for Regina to have a baby girl, a boy is as good as may be (and Merlin's behind it, so he'd not do this we expect). I really hope you liked it, and I'll see you next time Kitsowitz play with our feels!_

_That will probably be as soon as 4B strikes. Just saying. I have a hunch. ;)_


End file.
